For the bowls of sinks, sink accessory parts such as a cutting board, a drip rack or a basin that can be suspended in the bowl from above are available.
Here, the sink accessory part is for example laid on the one hand on a tap ledge of the sink and on the other on a horizontal edge region of the bowl. For this, however, it is necessary for the front and rear support areas for the sink accessory part, in particular the tap ledge and the bowl edge region, to be at a single level in terms of height.
It is further known to lay a sink accessory part on horizontal support areas that are provided on steps in the side walls of the bowl. For this purpose, a complex shape of the relevant side walls of the bowl is required.
A sink accessory part may also be laid on a sink edge that runs around the bowl. For this purpose too, it is necessary for the sink edge to be at the same height everywhere.
Further, it is known to place a sink accessory part on a base region of the bowl of the sink. This results in low stability in the arrangement of the sink accessory part on the bowl, and restricted functionality of the sink accessory part and the bowl of the sink.